<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of chasing ghosts by BrotherSnackariah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599966">The art of chasing ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherSnackariah/pseuds/BrotherSnackariah'>BrotherSnackariah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Earth 2 (Comics), Huntress (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Earth 2 - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Mentioned Characters, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and help, brother sister bonding, referenced character death, tim drake is tim wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherSnackariah/pseuds/BrotherSnackariah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone thinks he’s dead.”</p><p>“But not you.”</p><p>“I know he’s alive.”</p><p>Her voice was steady when she said, “Then I believe you. Let’s find him together. I am not going to lose my father to that grey bastard again.”</p><p> </p><p>A Red Robin AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Wayne/Kara Zor-El, Karen Starr/Helena Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Helena Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story is a crossover between new New 52 Huntress and Red Robin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stupid move, catching Fire Hand’s punch<em>. </em>Washing his hands wasn’t going to make it hurt less, but Tim did it anyway.<em> Who the hell are you? </em>Tim Drake would have known better. His first move would have been securing the girl, not breaking people’s bones. In fact, that Tim wouldn’t have broken anyone’s bones.  Batman wouldn’t approve. But Batman’s dead, right? And he sure as hell wasn’t Robin. Dick made sure of that<em>.</em></p><p><em>Tim Wayne ….</em>He’s Tim<em> Wayne. God, what happened to my life? What the hell am I doing here? </em>Fourth city in seven days.  Today was  Plaza del Toros in Toledo, Spain. Not many people knew Bruce Wayne in Spain. Or the Drakes, for that matter.  He remembered visiting the city with his mother. One of the few times when Janet Drake was a good mother. Still, his adoption had been a lot more public than Dick’s. Or Cass. Going as Alvin Draper was the safest option. God bless Alfred and his spy history. He had learned more about disguises from Alfred than from Bruce<em>.</em></p><p>Next stop: Italy. Hopefully, he wouldn’t run into any distractions there. Today’s mission had been quick. He kicked some bad guys, rescued the girl and put four of them in jail. No sign of Fire Hands, though. Then again, Tim didn’t come here to stop some low life meta-villain. He was here for Bruce. Because unlike the rest of the world, Tim believed he was alive. It didn’t matter if his family-- Bruce’s family-- believed him or not. He was right. Tim knew he was right. Until he thought too hard about it, then he knew he was crazy.<em> No! You’re not crazy. Bruce is alive, and you’re going to bring him home. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three months ago</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You said we’d be okay,” Tim yelled at Dick. Well, his back. Apparently putting on the Cowl had made him as insufferable as Bruce. “My entire life has burnt down. Again! I don’t call this ‘okay’, Dick.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s my responsibility now,” Dick said without turning. He was patient, calm. Cold, like Bruce. ”You’re not my protégé, Tim. You’re my equal. My closest ally, you’ll be okay. But him….Tim, you know better than anyone that left on his own, he’s going to kill someone. Again. You have to understand-“</em>
</p><p><em>“No, I don’t.” He didn’t want to understand why the murderous demon spawn “needed” Robin. He didn’t want to think about Dick’s betrayal. “This is all I have left now.” </em>Please don’t take it away from me. Not this, anything but this.</p><p><em>“Oh, are </em>you<em> still here,” said a voice Tim knew well. A voice he wished he never knew at all. Dick and Tim turned to see Damian standing in the Robin costume--HIS costume. </em>You have got to be kidding me<em>, he thought. </em></p><p>
  <em>“We’ll have to upgrade the security, Batman,” Damian smirked. “Keep out the riff-raff.” Tim resisted the uncontrollable urge to punch him. He’s ten, he reminded himself, can’t punch a ten year old. Though it was getting harder by the seconds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How can you let him wear that costume, Dick?” He was shouting now. The one thing he told himself he wouldn’t do. But it’s not like Dick left him a choice. “What earth are we on that you would choose him over me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be so sensitive, Drake,” Damian sneered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Damian, shut up,” warned Dick. “Now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, Drake. You’re still a part of the team --maybe the Batgirl costume is available!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s it, thought Tim and punched Damian on the nose. He would have kept going had Dick not held him back. Damian was on the floor, wiping his bloody nose. It felt nice to see something other than his usual, annoying smug expression. It felt nice to see him in pain. Bruce wouldn’t approve, neither would Kon. It’s not like they were here. If they were here they would never have let this happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Tim Wayne.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I let you get that shot in, Drake,” Damian spat out. “I want you to feel good about yourself….God knows you don’t have any other reason.” But Tim was already storming out of the room. He heard Dick shouting, “he’s gone, Tim. You have to accept that. Things have to change but I still need you.”  For what, Dick? To be your doormat so you can throw me away after you’re finished with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t remember coming back to his room. Didn’t remember when he started crying. Or when or why he had thrashed everything in the room, the photo frames, table, mirrors. He sat with his back pressed to the wall, bloodied hands resting on his knees. Breaking stuff and yelling should have felt nice, right? He stared at the broken glass pieces around him, and then at his hands. Watched his blood get soaked right into the carpet. And a broken photo frame of some Wayne ancestor called Mordecai Wayne.</em>
</p><p>Look closely, Tim. That’s not Mordecai. That’s….</p><p>
  <em>He’s alive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thought hit him like a punch to the gut: sharp and sudden and so, so painful. It also made him come back to his senses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bruce is alive.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Tim played with the Bluetooth headset in his hand. He should throw this away. Ignore this. Keep searching. Find Bruce. Ignore this. Ignore the team of <em>assassins</em> that’s was put on his tail, by none other than Ra’s fucking Al Ghul. Last night, when he had come back from his fight with Fire Hand, he had seen the reflection of a bald girl and a man with a missile. A missile that was pointed at him. He had got out, barely. The fight had been simple enough. The bald girl, Pru (Prudence?), wasn;t highly trained: one kick to the nose had been enough to distract her. Owens preferred his guns, taking it away was child’s play. Z, however, was <em>good.</em> He had moves Tim had never seen before, including a variation of capoeira.</p><p> His first thought had been Shiva. Was she petty enough to send people after him? No, she preferred to do all the dirty work herself. With her bare hands.  But before Tim could get any information from them Owens had received an order, from someone he called “master”. They had disappeared, leaving only the headset behind. A mistake, Tim had assumed, until he heard the voice. Ra’s Al Ghul: leader of the League of Assassins, the Demon’s Head, Damian’s grandfather and a world class asshole. For some reason, he wanted Tim dead. And he just <em>had</em> to pick the time where Tim was searching for his father in peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get you anything else, Mister Wayne?” The flight attendant said, pulling him from his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Can you please find my common sense? I seem to have misplaced it. </em>
</p><p>“I’m fine. Thank you.” <em>Except for</em> everything,<em> I’m perfectly fine. </em></p><p>When Tim finally reached his room, he didn’t even bother unpacking his bag and went straight to bed. Though the bed was soft and comfortable, he figured he wasn’t going to get enough sleep. Not here, not with the assassins following him. He wondered what Jason would have done if he was in his situation. Then he remembered that Jason would never allow himself to be in this situation in the first place. Prudence, Owens and Z would be dead already. But Tim couldn’t--wouldn’t--cross that line.</p><p>Could he?</p><p>Wasn’t it the whole point? He could cross the lines that Robin couldn’t.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn’t include murder. Get your head straight, search for Bruce and get out of here as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p>This time the voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Conner.</p><p>Tim wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this whole situation. Then he wanted to cry. So he did the easiest thing: he went to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Good night, Conner. </em>
</p><p>X</p><p>Of course, it would have been too much to ask for a dreamless sleep. The nightmare woke him up at three in the morning. At least this time, Tim was fortunate enough not to weak up sweaty and screaming. The way he had been for the past few months. Alfred and Dick had been so worried they had considered asking Zatanna for help. Damian had only told him to stop ruining the Manor’s peace with his “worthless presence”. The next day, Tim had left the mansion and went to his hideout he had saved for emergencies.</p><p>Since he wasn’t going to get much sleep anyway, Tim decided to put on his costume and go out to get some air. The bat-vigilante way.</p><p>Get out of the room, check for simple trouble, throw some jerks in jail, come back and most importantly, <em>do not throw yourself in a bigger mess. </em>Seemed like a simple plan. He was smart enough to avoid a mess, right? He didn’t need an international incident on his hands but his gut told he was going to get one anyway.</p><p>When he was out of the hotel, Tim heard someone say ‘Gotham’. He wasn’t fluent but Bruce had made sure he knew some basic Italian. Someone talking about Gotham in the middle of the night was <em>obviously </em> up to no good.  Tim hid himself and tried to get a good look at whoever was speaking.</p><p>A middle aged man, dressed in what you’d call a “typical mafia look”. One of the Falcone crime family? Tim knew some of them were still active in Italy. He shook his head. Batman had done everything to drive Carmine Falcone out of Gotham. They wouldn’t dare operate in Gotham again. Who then?</p><p>“The shipment is arriving in 30 minutes, boss,” the man said in Italian. “Everything you ordered. And a bonus.”</p><p>Tim sighed. There was a shipment arriving to Naples in an hour, from Gotham or <em>for </em>Gotham. Either way, it was bad. Drugs? Guns? Human trafficking? All of the above? Tim couldn’t be sure.</p><p>
  <em>And there goes your plan to stop “simple” trouble.            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up, Conner.</em>
</p><p>Tim didn’t have a car so he stole one. Relax, he was going to return it safely. Well, with a few scratches here and there but he supposed the owner would understand. Greater good and all that. Tim checked his watch. He was five minutes late. Fuck. He took a deep breath. <em>Not too late, </em>he reminded himself, <em>no one is that active in three in the fucking morning.</em></p><p>When he reached the port, the first thing Tim saw was a man (most likely whoever was guarding the shipment) get knocked out an arrow. Huh. Tim turned to see where the arrow came from and gasped.</p><p>Huntress? What the hell was <em>she </em>doing here? Last time he checked, she was still hanging out with Barbara and her Birds of Prey. Yet here she was, with a new suit no less. Was she here on official Birds mission? A part of Tim wanted to just go back and let Huntress handle it. He knew she could handle it.</p><p>But he still couldn’t leave her until whatever in the shipment was destroyed. Should he go help her? No, telling Huntress he was here meant Barbara would soon find out. And then Dick. He wasn’t ready to deal with that yet. Tim decided to quietly follow her and only step in when things got really bad.</p><p>Huntress stopped at container 8894 and broke the lock with her elbow. Swift and perfect. As soon as she opened the door, a dozen or so barley-adult girls stormed out of it and saying something in Arabic. Just when he thought he had seen it all, some low-life bastards managed to crawl even lower.</p><p>“Shush,” Huntress warned the girls. Some of them were clinging to her cape. “Quiet, or you’ll attract-“</p><p>Them. Two very pissed-off men were surrounding Huntress now. She kicked the nearest man in the stomach and Tim watched as his back hit one of the containers. The bald one tried to attack her with a hook which Huntress easily dodged. In one quick move, she grabbed the bald man’s shirt and flipped him over her shoulder.<em> She’s faster than usual,</em> Tim noted.</p><p>Uh oh. The other man was getting up and Tim almost yelled “look out” before he saw her back kick him. He groaned and collapsed. Huntress turned to the girls. “Look, I’ll get you out of here as soon as-“ she trailed off when she saw the broken wooden case. Guns. “More trash for Gotham. Guess it’s cheaper to ship two flavours of contraband at the same time.”</p><p>The girls were safe and Huntress was going to take of the guns too. Tim allowed himself to relax and prayed that she would leave Naples soon now that her mission was over. It would mean he was free investigate whoever the “boss” was.</p><p>
  <em>You need to sleep now, Tim.</em>
</p><p>Tim groaned.</p><p>X</p><p>He hadn’t checked his real phone in two days. Seven texts. Three from Steph, one from Cass telling him about her time in Hong Kong, one from Barbara, and two from Dick. Tim considered deleting every one of them except the one from Cass. But curiosity got the better of him. He shut his eyes for a few seconds and then opened the texts.</p><p>
  <strong>Cass: I think Shado is doing something here. She was with a little girl who knew how to use a bow and arrow. Do you have Green Arrow’s number? The better one. Would he come here to help me?</strong>
</p><p><em>The better one.</em> Tim chuckled and sent her Connor’s number and told her that he would definitely help her.</p><p>
  <strong>Dick: I’m worried about you. You haven’t been to the cave or the manor for weeks. Look, I’m sorry for sending Stephanie and Wonder Girl instead of talking to you myself. I just want you to come home. We can talk this through. Please.</strong>
</p><p>Delete.</p><p>
  <strong>Babs: Tim, I know you need time. That’s why I haven’t tracked you down. Yet. But Dick and Alfred have been worried sick about you. I’m willing to give you as much time as you need but it’s starting to affect Dick. I don’t want him to get hurt just because his little brother is a stubborn child who runs away at every minor inconvenience. Call him and let him know you’re okay.</strong>
</p><p>Delete. Tim braced himself for the next.</p><p>
  <strong>Steph: Hi. I don’t know if Cass told you or if you’re even talking to her but….I’m Batgirl now. Surprise. I’m not wearing the Spoiler costume anymore. Barbara has been helping me, training me. She’s like a guardian angel in my ear saving me from embarrassing inner dialogue slip-ups.</strong>
</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>Steph: So Wonder Girl paid me a visit last night (you never mentioned how scary she was). It was about you. And yes, I know I deserved it.  What I’m really worried about is that even she doesn’t know where you are. Please tell me you’re safe. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Steph: I get it. I betrayed you. Like Dick did. And I don’t know if you will ever forgive me, so I am not going to waste my apologies. All I want…all WE want is for you to come home. I miss you, Tim. </strong>
</p><p>Delete.</p><p><em>So now that you’ve successfully deleted every member of your family from your life, what next?</em>  Hallucination Kon was getting more annoying by every passing minute. Tim wondered if standing near a kryptonite would make him disappear from his head.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to go get a drink. Or investigate. Or both.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re seventeen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s Italy. And I’m a rich kid. </em>
</p><p>Club Venus was owned by a man named Moretti. After a quick background check, Tim became fairly certain that this was the “boss” the man had referred to. Still, he needed proof. He quickly changed and planted cameras around the room in case the assassins decided to pay him a visit. Entering the nightclub wasn’t hard. He just needed to play the part of spoiled son of Brucie Wayne. He wasn’t surprised by the crowd in front of him. Annoyed, yes but not surprised. What was it about nightclubs owned by crime lords that everyone was storming in there?</p><p>He looked around and saw at least ten guards. The strongest looking ones were guarding a door that said VIP. Tim also noticed all the people that entered the room were men. One of the guards caught his eye and Tim quickly looked away and started dancing to the music. If he wanted to find out what was going on, he needed to get in. Tim was ready to move until he saw <em>her.</em></p><p>Catwoman. Except she <em>wasn’t </em>Catwoman right now. She was Selina kyle, looking like a supermodel in simple jeans and red crop top. Half the men were staring in her direction. But Selina was busy talking to someone and stealing glances at the VIP door.</p><p>What the fuck was <em>she </em>doing here? Had Babs finally tracked him down and sent Selina to follow him? Tim groaned and walked up to her and grabbed her elbow, hoping she wouldn’t hit him.</p><p>“Selina?” He saw her stiffen in alarm, but it was so brief Tim almost thought he had imagined it. She turned and Tim released her elbow. She was not Selina.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The girl raised her eyebrows at him. There was something familiar about her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tim said. “I thought you were someone else.”  </p><p>The girl hummed in response and turned to the man she was talking to. When he was walking away,</p><p>Tim heard call her “Ms. Bertinelli” and she thanked him for whatever he had told her. Bertinelli.</p><p>There was no this was a coincidence. Huntress showing up at the port, this “Bertinelli” girl happening to be at a club owned by the potential mafia who had smuggled the guns and the girls and the fact that somehow she had looked exactly like Catwoman. There was something going on with her, and Tim intended to find out what. So when he saw her leaving, he followed her.</p><p>She hadn’t taken a cab, he noticed. Which meant that wherever she was staying—a hotel, most likely—was near the club. In the fifteen minutes that he had been followed, she hadn’t done anything suspicious. He was ready to turn back until he saw her disappear in an alley so dark it reminded him of Gotham, only the dim streetlights to light it up. When he entered, he felt someone grab him by the collar, <em>lift him up,</em> and then his back was pushed against the wall. By none other than the girl he was following. Tim cursed. He should have seen this coming.</p><p>“Why,” she demanded, “have you been following me.….<em>Tim?”  </em>Tim’s eyes widened in realization. She knew who he was. Her expression was almost smug now. No. Tim kicked her hard in the stomach and she doubled over, releasing his collar. Unfortunately for him, her recovery time was quick and she slammed him against the wall, twisting his arm behind him.</p><p>“I asked you a question.” Another hard twist. Who the fuck was this girl?</p><p>With all his force, Tim pushed his head and was relieved when it hit her face. She released him and Tim saw her nose bleeding. Good. He could play dirty too. She was ready to attack again and Tim could tell they were both going to return to their rooms with some broken ribs.</p><p>“I will answer when you me why you have been pretending to be Huntress. Why are you pretending to be Huntress?” To his surprise, she just sighed.</p><p>“So you’re the detective one,” she smiled.<em> This is bad this is bad this is bad.</em> “And I am not pretending to be Huntress, I <em>am </em>Huntress. Just not the one you know. Is that why you’ve been stalking me?”</p><p>“How do you know you who I am?”</p><p>“Everyone knows who you are. Didn’t you guys make a big show of your adoption?”</p><p>“Not that. How do you I <em>am?</em> Are you investigating Moretti? Why did you tense up when I called you Selina? Why do you look like her?” He asked the questions without pausing to breathe. To his annoyance, fake-Huntress laughed.  He glared at her.</p><p>“I will answer all of your questions and more,” she said, “on two conditions. You won’t tell anyone, and I mean <em>anyone,</em> about me. And you will tell me what happened to Batman. The real one.”</p><p><em>The real one.</em>Tim considered. This was a girl who knew enough about his family and Huntress to be considered dangerous. But she was also the girl who had destroyed the guns and freed the girls last night. The safest option was to let her think he was trusting her and find about as much information about her as he could. Who knows, maybe she could even help him with the Moretti situation.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“First things first, let’s get the hell out of this place.”</p><p>Tim suggested they talk at the nearest restaurant they could find. It would safer than their hotels.</p><p>
  <em>And because you’re hungry.</em>
</p><p><em>And because I’m hungry</em>.</p><p>When they had settled, fake-Huntress started talking, but before she warned him not to interrupt.</p><p>“My name is Helena Wayne. I am the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle from an alternate universe. Also known as Batman and Catwoman.” <em>That explains the resemblance.</em> “I became Robin after my brother Dick retired and married Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl. Six years ago, my planet started getting invaded by Darkseid. My mom…died in a parademon attack. Later, in another battle, my father, Superman and Wonder Woman also died. I was supposed to die too, but dad sent me and my friend Kara, Superman’s cousin, on this Earth. We’ve been stranded here ever since.</p><p>“When we realized that we had no way of going back home, if it wasn’t destroyed already, we developed our own identities. Like Huntress. With the help of some Wayne money, of course. I researched this Earth’s Batman and Catwoman. Not-dad was still Batman and not-mom was still Catwoman. But everything else was different. I didn’t exist, and apparently there were four Robins. Five, now. Dick, who became Nightwing. Jason Todd, the one who died. Tim Drake, you. The blonde girl Robin, who I’m guessing is the current Batgirl. And the new one, Damian Wayne.</p><p>“As to why I’m here, I was taking a simple vacation until a reporter contacted me about human trafficking.” Helena looked almost relieved, like she had been holding her breath for too long. Tim supposed she had. For five years. Her story was too detailed, too…<em>right</em> that he had no choice but to believe her. “Now, tell me what happened to Batman.”</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>“A few months ago,” Tim started, “the justice league fought with Darkseid. Bruce was with them. Darkseid hit him with his Omega Beams and he….died.”</p><p>“No,” Helena looked like she was about to cry. “No no no no. Not again.”</p><p>“Everyone thinks he’s dead.”</p><p>“But not you.”</p><p>“I know he’s alive.”</p><p>Her voice was steady when she said, “Then I believe you. Let’s find him together. I am not going to lose my father to that grey bastard again.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Power Girl shows up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A perfect match. He had taken some of Helena’s DNA last night, to see if she really was who she said she was. And Tim wasn’t disappointed with the results. If he was going to trust someone to help him search for Bruce, he’d choose a sister from another universe over the League of Assassins any day. He understood that Helena wished to remain a secret, what he didn’t understand was <em>why.</em> If she had come to Bruce or even Dick, they would have helped her. Did she believe she was going to go back home? Why would she even want to?</p><p>“You know,” a voice said from door. Helena. “If you wanted proof of my parentage so bad, you could have just <em>asked</em> me.” He had invited her over to discuss what they were going to do next.</p><p>“I’m….sorry?” he offered.</p><p>Helena just shrugged. “It’s fine. I wouldn’t expect anything less from Batman’s son.”</p><p>“I’m not his son.”</p><p>“Because you’re not blood related? That’s pretty narrow-minded of you.”</p><p>“That’s what Damian tells me. ‘I’m the blood son, the rightful heir, and you’re only <em>adopted.’”</em></p><p>“He sounds like a dick.” She made herself comfortable on the bed. Tim took a seat next to her. “So, how do you know he’s alive?”</p><p>Tim tells her about the portrait of Mordecai, how he looked exactly like Bruce. “I think he’s lost in time.”</p><p>“Lost in time?”</p><p>“Yes. My theory is that when he got hit with those Beams, they sent him back him in time instead of killing him.”</p><p>“Then why haven’t you talked with the time-travellers yet?” she asked. “Like the Flash. I thought you were friends with one.” Her knowledge of his family and their superhero life was starting to make him uncomfortable, but Tim reminded himself that he had made Alfred and Dick uncomfortable on their first meeting too.  </p><p>“My Flash,” he muttered, “is dead. And the other Flash won’t believe me. That’s why I’m searching for more definite proof. ”</p><p>“Even Dick?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re not going to tell her about me? I’m hurt.</em>
</p><p>Tim shook his head. “Why did you choose the name Bertinelli?”</p><p>Helena just smiled. “She’s Italian, matches my description: black hair, blue eyes, uses a crossbow and she’s dressed in purple. Easier to hide my identity.  And,” she smiled even wider, “she took my name first.”</p><p>Tim decided not to press further. “What are we going to do about Bruce? No, what are we going to do about <em>Moretti?”</em></p><p>“I’ve called Kara to deal with him. She knows how important this is to me, even though he’s not <em>my </em>dad. She should have been here by now.” There was that name again. If she was Superman’s cousin from another universe, that meant she was Supergirl’s alternate twin. There was only one female Kryptonian active as a Superhero: Power Girl. Karen Starr. CEO of Starrware Industries. Tim knew that she stayed away from the major leagues like JLA and was an on-and-off member of the JSA, sometimes helping the Birds of Prey.</p><p>Tim knew that she was scary. And dangerous, if she wanted to be. But there was something about the way Helena spoke of her, like she did about her Selina and Bruce, with so much adoration. As if they had played spoon fights with each other as kids. Perhaps they had. It was so similar to the way he thought about Steph. Was she in love with Power Girl? Why did it matter to him? Helena was an ally to help his search. Nothing else. He didn’t need attachments.</p><p>“You never told me how you became Robin,” Helena noted.</p><p>“You never asked,” he replied.</p><p>“Would you have answered me?”</p><p>He didn’t know. She already knew too much about him. But after last night, so did he. <em>I need her to trust me. </em>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then I’m asking right now.”</p><p>“I was at the circus when Dick’s parents died,” he started. “I was four…or five, too young to see something so horrible. I watched Dick do a quadruple somersault, I watched his parents fall and die. And then I watched Batman come to the scene, solve their murders, and take Dick away. I became obsessed with them ever since. A while later, Batman had new partner.  I followed Batman and Robin at night. When I was nine, I finally figured out Batman was Bruce Wayne and Robin was Dick Grayson.”</p><p>Helena made a surprised noise.</p><p>“Then Dick became Nightwing,” he continued. “And Jason became Robin. I followed them too. Then Jason died, and Batman became….well, crazy. Brutally beating even the most common of criminals. I realized that Robin wasn’t just his sidekick, dressed in bright colours to distract his enemies. Batman <em>needed</em> a Robin. So I went to Dick and Alfred for help. I wanted  Dick to be his Robin, to help him. But things didn’t go according to the plan, and I took on the mantle instead.”</p><p>“And why aren’t you Robin anymore?”</p><p>“When Dick took over as Batman, he fired me. Said I was his equal and Damian needed it so he wouldn’t kill anyone again.”</p><p>“Wow,” said an amused voice from the window. Tim turned to see a pretty blonde dressed in grey crop top and jean shorts. Power Girl. “You bats always need drama in everything, don’t you? Even succession.” Then, in a quick movement, she had gone over to the bed and gave Helena what could be said the tightest hug in history. Tim was momentarily worried about Helena’s ribs but she was hugging her back. Power Girl released her.</p><p>“I missed you so much, baby girl,” she told her.</p><p>“Kara,” Helena huffed, “I’ve only been gone for a month. And I called you every day.”</p><p>“A month is not a short time, Hel! And then you finally call me over and it’s for a case.”</p><p>“So you don’t want to do it?”</p><p>“Of course I will do it. I just missed hanging out with you, that’s all.”</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>“Umm,” Tim said awkwardly. The girls turned to him in a little surprise, as if they had forgotten he was here.<em> Definitely in love, </em>he thought.</p><p>
  <em>But they don’t realize that yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can you tell?</em>
</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” said Helena. “Kara, you know my not-brother Tim. Tim, this is my best friend Kara. You may know her as Power Girl or Karen Starr.”</p><p>“Hi,” he offered his hand. She shook it.</p><p>“So you’re the one who made her come out of her shell.” She looked at him (God, she was so <em>tall). </em>“She has avoided attachments to any of you for five years. You better not make her regret it.”</p><p>He nodded. “I won’t. I wouldn’t have asked for her help if I wasn’t absolutely sure.”</p><p>“Shh,” PG said suddenly. “Tim, Helena, is there anything in this room that’s extremely valuable?”</p><p>Helena shook her head and Tim said, “Only my laptop.” His credit cards and other essentials were in his pocket.</p><p>“Take it and close your eyes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just do it,” she hissed.</p><p>Helena and Tim obeyed and the next thing he knew, he was being carried in Power Girl’s hands and floating in air. He knew they were high enough so no one would recognize him. He opened his eyes and watched his room explode. Ra’s Al Ghul’s  assassins. <em>Why do they keep blowing up my rooms?</em> She put them down on a safe rooftop and said, “I’ll go help the bystanders,” and flew away.</p><p>“What,” Helena said, “the fuck was that? There’s no way Moretti would have known where we were staying or who we are.”</p><p>“That wasn’t him,” said Tim. “That was Ra’s.”</p><p>“Ra’s?” she glared at him. “Ra’s Al Ghul? The League of Assassins Ra’s Al Ghul?”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s been trying to kill me for some weeks now.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you fucking tell me?”</p><p>“Right. ‘Hi, my sister from another earth who I barely know, thank you believing in me when my real family didn’t. Oh, one more thing, an eco-terrorist maniac wants to kill me for some reason but no worries.’”</p><p>“No worries?” she shouted. “Tim, if he wants to kill you, if he’s <em>hunting </em>you, what makes you think he wouldn’t kill me just to get to you? If I’m going to be hanging out with you, I deserve to know these things!”</p><p>Tim sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Guess who I found,” Power Girl said from behind. They both turned to see her holding a girl. Prudence. “The other two got away.”</p><p>“Why does he want me dead?” Tim asked the girl. She said nothing. PG squeezed her arm a little. “Answer him.”</p><p>“Ow. Fine! He doesn’t really want you dead. We think he’s playing with you. <em>Testing you. </em>For what? I don’t know. Now tell this big freak to release me.” Tim nodded at Kara and she let go. Tim knew Pru wouldn’t—couldn’t—run away.</p><p>His phone rang. Tim didn’t know the number the number but he had a feeling he knew who was on the other end. He answered.</p><p>“Timothy.” The voice said. “I see you have acquired new friends. Ones that <em>I </em>don’t know about.”</p><p>“Ra’s,” he replied. He saw Helena’s eyes widen and mouthing ‘no’. Tim ignored her. “I see you have finally learned how to you use a phone. I was afraid you’ll probably send a royal scroll with your goons or something.”</p><p>“Leave the jokes to Richard,” he sounded amused. “It doesn’t suit you.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“To help you,” Ra’s said simply. “You believe the Detective is alive and I want to aid your search.”</p><p>Tim laughed. “Yeah, right. Even if I believed you, why would I ever accept your help? You tried to kill your own grandson. And imprisoned your daughter. I hate to think what you will do to me.”</p><p>“I was afraid you would say that. Luckily, I have proof. I genuinely wish to help you, Timothy. I know how much the world needs Batman. The real one. And I know you’re too desperate to refuse my offer.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure.”</p><p>“But I am. Tomorrow, Prudence’s friends will meet you and take you the evidence. You know I don’t lie about these things. But…take your time. I will be available whenever you call me.” And he hung up.</p><p>“What did he say?” Helena asked.</p><p>“That he has some information. About Bruce. Which he will show me tomorrow.”</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you’re actually considering it. Tim, you can’t trust him!”</p><p>“I barely know you and I’m trusting you with this, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Except she’s not a fucking supervillain,” Kara interrupted. “Unlike the man who tried to kill you. <em>And</em> Helena, along with you.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re literally making a deal with the Devil, Tim. Please trust them on this one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re dead, Conner. You don’t understand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. If I ever come back, we’re going to have a long chat.</em>
</p><p>“He has resources all across the world, Helena,” Tim said. “And unlike the other “heroes”, he believes me. I’m not talking about trusting him. I’m talking about <em>using </em>him.”</p><p>
  <em>This is a bad idea, Tim.</em>
</p><p>“This is a bad idea, Tim,” Helena said.</p><p>“I know,” he agreed. “But it’s the only one we have. After three months, I finally have chance at something real. I’m going to risk it. Are you still with me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tim knew she meant it.</p><p>“Are you absolutely sure about this, Hel,” Kara said. “I know how much this means to you, but if there’s a chance you guys are wrong, I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Very well. I’ll leave the assassin to you. I got a human trafficking scumbag to take care of. See you later, partner.” She gave Helena a hug and vanished.</p><p>Tim dialed Ra’s’ number.</p><p>“I accept the offer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they decided to stay in Helena’s hotel for the night, Pru left them, saying she had orders from her boss. Tim let her. Ra’s had instructed him—them—to be at the airport tomorrow morning. Whatever proof he had was in Iraq and he had already booked the tickets for both of them. Which meant he knew Tim would say yes, and that he would be taking Helena with him. He was watching him. Closely. Fuck.</p><p>Tim was sitting in one of the chairs while Helena was lying in her bed, reading some Italian novel. Helena’s hotel room was surprisingly grand and comfortable. He had expected something simple and practical, like the ones Bruce booked on his Batman missions. But she was Batman <em>and </em> Catwoman’s daughter. The Selina Kyle in her genes enjoyed luxury. Tim liked how even though she was the daughter of the greatest thief and greatest detective in Gotham, she wasn’t their personality clone. Sure, he could see Bruce’s brutality when she dealt with the guards, and Selina’s playful nature when she talked. But that wasn’t all who she was. He smiled a little.</p><p>Helena kept her book down. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t say “you”. You don’t want to creep her out.</em>
</p><p><em>I wasn’t going to!</em> Tim scowled internally.</p><p> “Was Selina married to Bruce in your world?” he asked.</p><p>“I thought I made that clear.”</p><p>“Was he happy?”</p><p>“Yes.” No hesitation. Good.</p><p>“Do you think you will ever go back to your world?”</p><p>“Yes,” Helena said and closed her eyes. “Kara and I have been working on been working on that for years. That’s one of the reasons she built the Starrware Industries. Hired scientists who can help us get home.”</p><p>“But you said your entire world is under Darkseid’s attack,” he frowned. “Why would you want to go back? Didn’t your Bruce send you here to give you a second chance?”</p><p>“This is not my home, Tim,” Helena sighed. “I don’t want this to be my home. Why do you think I never asked you guys for help? Because I know that we will find a way to get back, and I don’t want to be part of your world only to lose it. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman of my earth are dead. But they weren’t the only heroes we had. I know the Justice Society is still fighting back. Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, Oliver Queen, even common people like Harry Simms.….they will fighting back till the end. And I want to be with them in that fight.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” There were several moments of awkward silence and Tim sensed the need of a topic change. He said, “Ra’s only wanted one thing in return for his help. I share with him whatever I find about Bruce.”</p><p>“Are we?”</p><p>“I haven’t decided that yet. I want to know if there is any real proof.”</p><p>“Okay.” She got up and put the book back in her bag. “Now get out of that chair.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You need sleep,” she said in what he called “Dick’s mom voice.” Tim hated to admit she was right. His body was still a little sore from their fight two days ago. “You’re taking the bed and I’m on watch duty. Don’t even try to argue with me.”</p><p>
  <em>Looks like Alfred has some competition. </em>
</p><p>Tim groaned but obeyed. He was dreading what was going to happen tomorrow, and he needed a clear mind for that.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Helena had slept through most of their flight time and Tim felt guilty for taking it from her. But he knew she would say it wasn’t a big deal, so he said nothing. When they were out of the Baghdad international Airport, some US soldiers had cornered them. They thought they he was Alvin Draper and wanted to bring him in for questioning. So much for <em>that </em>alias<em>.</em></p><p>Helena put her hands behind her back and Tim copied her. Better play it their way. Then he saw the trio of assassins that was sent here to “help” him and sighed in relief.</p><p>“There’s been a misunderstanding offi-“ Tim started.</p><p>“Shut up.” The man pointing a gun at his face said.</p><p>Z stepped forward. “There really <em>has</em> been a misunderstanding, Sergeant.”  He flashed an ID at the Sergeant. “Z. Washington, Wayne Enterprises Head of Security here. The girl and I are here as Mr. Wayne’s personal bodyguards while he’s in the country for Wayne Foundation business. You’re familiar with Wayne Enterprises, aren’t you? I assume they’re the one providing body armour to US troops here. Like what you’re wearing right now.” <em>He’s good. I have to be extra careful around him.</em></p><p>“Her?” The sergeant  looked at Helena. “A bodyguard?”</p><p>Helena smiled one of Catwoman’s deadly smiles, the one that meant she was one second away from scratching your eyes out<em> and </em>running away with your money.  He backed off.</p><p>“Check his ID,” he told hid officers. “The girl too.”</p><p>Tim picked out his real ID from the bag and Helena showed him one of the fake ones. She was going as May Starr here.</p><p><em>Subtle,</em> Conner said. Tim hid a smile.</p><p>When they were done, Z took them to a hotel Ra’s had booked for them. He felt like he was going insane. Like he was on some bizzaro world. Or worse, Earth 3. Because who was stupid and reckless enough to accept Ra’s Al Ghul’s help? Him, apparently. But he wasn’t stupid. Desperate, sure. But not stupid. And he had a partner now, the one advantage he didn’t have before. A partner he trusted, as much as he could trust anyone right now. Tim knew that if he went too far, she would be there to pull him out.</p><p>
  <em>So much for not getting attached to your “ally”.</em>
</p><p>When they had settled in, Helena went out to take a shower. Tim was staring out the balcony when Ra’s called him.</p><p>“I trust your accommodations are adequate?”</p><p>“They’ll do.”</p><p>“Tell me, Timothy,” <em>ugh, not this. </em>“<em>Why</em> do you think the detective is alive? What are you looking to find here?”</p><p>Tim said nothing.</p><p>“Or do you just believe that because you feel one?”</p><p><em>Fuck you, Ra’s.</em>”Gotta  go, Ra’s.  Get back to your murder planning or whatever it is you do.” Tim hung up before he could reply.</p><p>Helena came out of the shower in her Huntress costume sans the mask. When Tim raised his eyebrows in question, she pointed at a dress on the bed that looked like an overly sexual version of Jasmine’s blue dress. Tim groaned. He could already guess what kind of clothes Ra’s had left in the closet for Helena.</p><p>“He may be the leader of the League,” Helena said, “But at heart, he’s still a perverted old man. <em>Men.”</em></p><p>Tim silently agreed, ignoring that he was also a man.</p><p>“So…” he said conversationally. “May <em>Starr</em>, huh?”</p><p>It was meant to be teasing but Helena just frowned. “What do you mean?” Tim wondered if she was truly that clueless or just really good at poker face.</p><p>
  <em>I told you it was the former, Timmy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not why. </em>
</p><p>“You should prepare,” Z announced, coming in the room invited. Huntress stood up.</p><p>“Look, <em>Z,”</em> she said. “I appreciate your help. But I think we can take it from here.”</p><p>“Oh, can you,” he crossed him arms. “This is not Gotham, lady. Assuming you make it past the military checkpoints and patrols, of which there are <em>many,</em> you are faced with landmines. Some of them decades old. Our contacts here can navigate them. Can you? No. Do the insurgent forces fear you? No, they fear the League. Not <em>Justice </em>League. They fear the League of Assassins.”</p><p>“Helena,” Tim took her arm. “We need him.”</p><p>She looked at him for a moment, then turned at Z and pointed a finger at his chest. “Fine. But I deserve the right to you through a very private place if you annoy me.”</p><p>“You can try.”</p><p>This was going to be a long journey.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>“And she says to him, I swear I will never forget this,” Owens cackled, “’you should get some sun. you’re looking a bit pale.’” Pru groaned from the back of the jeep. Helena just stared out the window. Tim was glad she was sitting back, her silent glaring competition with Z would have killed them all.</p><p>“How was I supposed to know? I had never seen an albino before!”</p><p>“He was called the White Ghost, Pru. He had broken seven of her bones and she was <em>still </em>cursing at him. So he broke four more.”</p><p>“So,” Tim said, “me breaking your nose wasn’t a new thing for you, was it?”</p><p>“Come on, guys, stop,” said Helena, breaking her silence. Pru looked at her gratefully before she added, “There’s no need to <em>wound</em> her more.”</p><p>“I hate you guys,” Pru said and they laughed. This was the first time he had seen them acting their age, and not like some brainwashed people serving an age-old asshole.</p><p>“Turn right,” he told Z.</p><p>“How do you know this is the right place?” Helena asked.</p><p>“I’ve been reading some reports from the last 150 years, from the local people. They all saw the bat in the cave. This is not something Ra’s would have made up.” He saw Helena nod from the mirror. Z stopped near the cave. Tim insisted the assassins wait outside while he and Huntress take a look inside. To his surprise, they did as told.</p><p><em>Please let this be worth it. Please let me be right.</em> He prayed silently.</p><p>Helena, who was climbing with him, gave him a kind smile. It said, “It’s going to be alright”. Tim hoped that <em>his </em>smile showed her how grateful he was for her.  Once they were inside, Tim held up the flashlight and pointed at the help and gasped.</p><p>He saw the words “Remember. You are” and two crossed Bs, as if whoever wrote it—no, <em>Bruce,</em> it was Bruce—had forgotten how to spell the word. And next to that, clear as a day, was a huge Bat sign. For the first time in months, Tim felt hope. A real hope, not the sparks of it he had supressed whenever he got close to something. Helena stepped forward and snapped a picture of the wall with her phone. She looked at him with the same hopeful eyes and, before he could stop himself, he hugged her. She made a surprised noise but hugged him back. <em>It’s going to be okay. He’s alive. </em></p><p>Tim and Helena came out of the cave and found Z and Owens dead. Pru’s throat was bleeding but she had rolled over to the side to keep from drowning in her own blood. Smart. But she was going to die soon. Helena ran to her and tore up some of her cape and wrapped it around her throat. Tim stood frozen and the thing he knew, there was a sword through his stomach. He screamed. Helena looked up and pointed the crossbow at whoever was behind him.</p><p>The sword was pulled out and he fell to his knees. His vision was blurring. His attacker stepped forward. Caucasian, male, dressed in black and had red goggles.</p><p>“Hello, assassins,” he said. British accent. “I am the Widower, and you two, are not on my list. Lucky for me, I always enjoy dessert.” He surged forward but before he could attack, Helena shot him in both of his thighs and arms. He fell down and Helena stepped forward and pressed him to the ground with her foot. She was still pointing the crossbow at him. Her intent was clear. Tim wished he could stop her.</p><p>“Tell me, <em>Widower,”</em> she spat out. “How do you like this dessert?”</p><p>“Helena, no,” Tim forced out. “We came here for him, remember? You know how he feels about killing.”</p><p>“Yeah?” She laughed without humor. “And where did it get him? Kal, mom, dad…all of their had their precious code. And they’re all dead.”</p><p>The Widower laughed. “You’re not assassins. You’re the spineless ‘superheroes.’”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“Helena, please,”he pleaded. “Pru is dying. <em>I am dying.</em> And I will bleed out even more if you don’t help me.”</p><p>She looked between him and the Widower. “You’re lucky I have a bleeding brother here. Next time we meet, I won’t be so generous,” she told the assassin.</p><p>She shot another arrow through his arm, and he passed out. Then, she picked up Tim and Pru and carefully placed them in the deep. Tim hated to leave Z and Owens’ bodies but there was no time. Helena started driving.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said through the pain. “For…”</p><p>“It was a choice between you and a murderer,” said Helena. “I chose my family.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love squeezing in as many Pre-Crisis references as i can</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>